Prometheus Discoveries and Answers Chapter 2
by Aiwendil34
Summary: They found the ship, David is repaired, and now they are heading towards the Engineer's homeland. (Hope you enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

Prometheus Discoveries and Answers Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anything Prometheus. People are wondering about a Shavid relationship from Prometheus, and people have complained about their not being many fanfics of that story, so I decided to write one. Can't say how often I'll post chapters since I am in college, but here's the first one, which takes place after the movie (have no idea what future movies will have in store, this is just for the imagination) :)

The bag sits on Elizabeth's lap unzipped, with David's head in it, and David's body in the back of the little expedition kart.  
"Are you sure this is the right way David?"  
"Yes I am, it seems as if we are almost there, just a bit farther."  
For the next hour, Elizabeth drove, making few turns until they finally arrived at their destination. She zips up the bag, dragging David's body with her, and heads towards the ship. Once inside, she finds a sitting area, puts the bag and the body on seats, and takes off her oxygen helmet. She looks around and finds it's just like the other ship, no difference at all. She puts her helmet on the ground and takes David's head out of the bag, holding it.  
"We're here David, you said you could operate the ship, but how do you expect to do that being decapitated?" David stayed quiet for a moment, looking at her.  
"On the other ship,I remember their was a repair room, if we can find that on here, I believe it'll be able to fix me."  
"Do you remember where it was?"  
"I believe I do."  
Elizabeth sighs, cradles David's head, and grabs the body.  
"Well, lead the way."  
"Go through that door to your left, and continue straight."  
She dragged the body, went through the door, going straight and did that for ten minutes, until they reached a door to her right.  
"Their it is, Elizabeth, through that door."  
Reluctantly, she enters. In the room their was a gurney looking bed, with a small table next to it, a bunch of tools on another table, and the robots that performed procedures.  
"Put my head on that little table, and my body on the gurney please."  
Elizabeth puts his head on the table, and with a bit of a struggle manages to put his body on the gurney, and strap him in.  
"Now what?" She walks over to an operating screen.  
"You should be able to figure it out, you're bright, look at it closer."  
Concentrating harder, she realizes it shouldn't be too difficult.  
"It's a lot like the one on Prometheus."  
"Very good Elizabeth."  
"How long do you think it'll take?"  
"Hard to say, surely for a while." She nods, then starts working on the screen, setting it for connecting lost parts. Pain starts to rise in her abdomen. She walks to the wall and slides to the floor.  
"Are you alright Elizabeth?"  
Her breathing becomes heavier. "I'll be fine, I'll just wait where we came in from." She gets up and walks towards the door as the machines start working on David. For a brief moment, she thought she saw something in his eyes. She barely made it ten feet from the door outside, when the pain became unbearable and she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

She was coming to. She can hear David's voice in the background asking if she's alright, but she slips into blackness again.

The second time she arose she didn't fall back into unconsciousness again. She awoke to what it seemed was on a chair and a bed at the same time. The room was dark, but could make out certain objects in the room. She realized she was covered in a blanket, so she uncovered herself, only to find she was in her underclothes only. The door to the room suddenly opened which gave her a jump.

"David?"

"Yes, how are you feeling?"

She had to admit she was somewhat glad to see his face.

"Weak and sore." She manages to put herself up in a sitting position, feeling slightly dizzy and slight pain in her abdomen. David walks to her side.

"Careful Elizabeth."

"How long has it been since I passed out?"

"A week to be exact."

"A week?!"

"Yes."

"Are we still on the ship, are we even going towards our destination?"

"We are on the ship, and yes we are heading towards our destination, and if you please, try to calm down, you are stressing yourself." He was right she realized, and took a couple of deep breaths.

"What happened after I passed out?"

"I heard you fall, and called your name out, but you didn't respond. It took an hour and a half for me to be repaired. After that I carried you into the room, set you on the table and had you scanned. It appeared you had internal bleeding, so I had you operated on which took only about ten minutes. Then after that I brought you here, and here we are now talking. While you were asleep I was doing research as to where our destination is and explored the ship for anything that could be of use." She listened intently, taking all of it in.

"What about food?"

"Taken care of already."

"I see." Slowly she makes herself stand, only to fall to the floor from dizziness and weakness. David bends over and picks her up.

"You can't walk just yet, your body is starving and weak from all it went through." Elizabeth just nods her head, and David carries her out of her room walking along the hall. A few minutes later they enter what seems to be a dining area. David gently places Elizabeth in a seat, and walks over to a storage area.

"It seems as if this ship has it's own refrigeration area, and all I found was meat."

"That's fine."

'No wonder why I'm shaking, it's freezing in here,' Elizabeth thought to herself.

"David, would you mind getting the blanket, if you haven't noticed I'm just in my underclothes."

"I left you like that because you are running a fever, you don't want to overheat yourself."

"I'll be fine, just go get the blanket." David looks at her as if contemplating.

"Right away." Before he leaves he puts a piece of meat on what seems to be a plate in front of her.

"I warmed it as best I could." Without waiting for a thank you, or saying another word, he left.


End file.
